


Just a Little Hope

by flowers_to_bring_her



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, not a happy ending but a hopeful one, post ep 122
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_to_bring_her/pseuds/flowers_to_bring_her
Summary: Beau writes Yasha a letter.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Just a Little Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So the end of the last episode was super angsty and I just got to thinking. It's been a while since I've written and I almost never write first person POV, especially not as thought heavy as a letter but someone'll still enjoy it ig.

_Yasha,_

_This isn't how I imagined this going at all. I had this thing planned, where we would… well I guess that doesn't matter now._

_But I w_ _ant you to know that I've watched you too, also, not in a creepy way. From the moment we met there was just something about you that pulled me in. Although I never thought that whatever that pull was would turn into… this._

_At first you kind of terrified me, also I just thought you were really fucking hot._

_It took me so long to figure you out and just when I felt like I was starting to, Obann took you… I was so afraid that we… that I had lost you I spent my nights listening for any distant thunder and when you came back to us at the cathedral, it was such a relief._

_I was so sure we'd never get a chance but then there was Rumblecusp. It felt like the start of something new. That night you played your harp for us was so beautiful. Seeing you start to heal and your maiden flight gave me hope again._

_I never thought we would have a chance for whatever this was to go somewhere, to make something more, but you always manage to find a way to surprise me and I'm really sorry we never got to go on that date._

_I've seen you too,_

_Beau._

Yasha watched as a single droplet of water smeared the finely penned ink and realized she was crying. Quickly she brushed the tear away, not wanting to ruin the letter any further.

That morning, before the Nein had reached Aoer, Beau had pulled her aside and pressed the parchment into her hand. 

Beau had known that she wasn't going to make it out of the city that day and this was all she could offer as a goodbye.

"Promise me." She had said. "Whatever happens today, if something happens to us, to me, if you make it out, promise me you'll keep going, keep fighting." 

Yasha didn't want to make that promise, she wanted to give the letter back, tell Beau everything was going to be okay, shout at her that it wasn't fair, their chance at something good being ripped away so soon. But instead, she did none of those things, because she couldn't guarantee everything would be fine, and she had no need wasting her breath to tell Beau something she already knew. So, in the end, promise was all she could do. 

She folds the parchment carefully and gently pressed it into the last page of her book. Looking up she sees the remaining members of the Mighty Nein, holding their fallen, patiently waiting to trudge on, and she does.

Their fight isn't over and neither is Beau's.


End file.
